Haunted
by EmoGrlz484
Summary: This one gave me the willies writing it. Sesshomaru and Kagome mate, but who breaks our favorite miko...? R&R


Haunted

**EmoGrlz484: Damn my muse! GRRR... well seeing as how I must write a shit-ton of these in order to get into the groove of other stories, I will write till I can write these no longer! HAH random muse! Well, enjoy!**

**~~Disclaimer~~**

**I, in no way, own or make money from InuYasha, Evanescence or this fic. Now go and read! **

**~~END DISCAIMER~~**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still cant find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

She could smell that offal that dared try to break her.

It still tingled in the air, his heartbeat.

She will kill him for destroying everything she held dear. InuYasha chose Kikyo, but Sesshomaru chose her.

And all that changed when Shippo, Rin, Sango and Miroku were killed by that disgusting piece of slime.

Sure Naraku was dead, but he wasn't the one.

InuYasha under Kikyo's controlling poison did it. And she would kill him for it.

Along with that cunt.

_Watching me Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, Loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

So she was hunting. And she would succeed, just so her mate would hold her again. Kiss her. Love her.

Just for a moment.

_Hunting you I can smell you – Alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

Leaving her mate was so hard, but in order for them to feel the same pain as her, she was going to kill the baby that resided in that killer's womb before she even started on her.

And she would make it so painless that she wouldn't know until she woke from her nightly sleep.

Not that she herself was allowed much.

But that wouldn't matter, because the man she used to love and respect raped her when he broke from Kikyo's control.

But it didn't matter.

_Watching me, Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, Raping me_

_Watching me_

You will die today.

Creeping up on her, she quickly dislodged the babe residing in her womb. Working quickly, she was healed.

InuYasha saw what had happened in the morning.

His babe was boiling in a pot used for stews with herbs and spices, while his mate slept peacefully beside him.

Then he smelt the scent he couldn't get out of his head, _Kagome..._

She was dead, wasn't she? Didn't Sesshomaru kill her when he used the bitch? Or did he smell the fact that Kikyo used her part of the soul to bind her?

Or did she survive?

That was the last thought before he was standing in the pits of hell.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was screaming at the fact she had woken up in time to see her mate bludgeoned to death.

And her baby!

Looking towards the fire pit, she saw the babe cooking in water.

"This is what you deserve for taking away _my _ children. _**MY MATE AWAY FROM ME!**_"

Quaking in fear, she knew she was going to die.

But when?

~~ BREAK~~

Two weeks passed, and Kagome finally made it back to the western shiro.

Exhausted, she went to her mate's study.

Closing her eyes, she yelled at the door, "THEY'RE DEAD, YOU FUCKING PRICK! NOW STOP SCREWING EVERY FUCKING WHORE THAT WANTS TO BE IN YOUR BED, AND COMFORT YOUR MATE! OR ARE YOU TOO FUCKING EMOTIONALLY BLOCKED OFF FOR THAT? I just want you to hold me again..."

Sobbing, she lowered herself to the floor where she had been supporting herself on a support beam.

Her mate came out.

And he looked pissed for a second, until he registered all the blood on her once pristine hakama and haori.

Then, he just looked sad.

Until he looked in her eyes.

There was nothing left, and he had caused that. Whimpering to her, he vowed to never block himself off from her if she came back to him. Never hurt her again for going elsewhere for his satisfaction.

But she remained broken.

Sniffing, he could smell the cooking babe. Eyes widening, he understood what she did.

She fed that woman her own babe for killing her only family. For taking him away from her.

For making her stay still, and react when InuYasha raped her.

For living happily after all the heartache she caused.

For killing her soul.

And now she was dead, but she could live again, if she let herself.

But she was too pure, and now he lost her.

And he never was the same again...

Until she began to live again.

**~~A/N~~**

**EmoGrlz484: Well? Do tell how you liked. Or if you want a continuation. But either review or PM me about where you'd like me to continue from. Or if you all want a prequel. Who knows? **

**Its all up to yous guys.**

**EmoGrlz484**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
